Hop (film) Credits
Full credits for Hop. Logos Opening UNIVERSAL PICTURES Presents In Association with RELATIVITY MEDIA An ILLUMINATION ENTERTAINMENT Production JAMES MARSDEN RUSSELL BRAND KALEY CUOCO HANK AZARIA GARY COLE ELIZABETH PERKINS DAVID HASSELHOFF CHELSEA HANDLER and HUGH LAURIE “Young E.B.” Designed by CHRIS BAILEY Characters Designed by PETER DE SÈVE Casting by JUNIE LOWRY-JOHNSON, CSA LIBBY GOLDSTEIN Music Composed and Conducted by CHRISTOPHER LENNERTZ Music Supervisor JULIANNE JORDAN Animation Supervisor CHRIS A. BAILEY Costume Designer ALEXANDRA WELKER Edited by PETER S. ELLIOT GREGORY PERLER Production Designer RICHARD HOLLAND Director of Photography PETER LYONS COLLISTER, ASC Executive Producer JOHN COHEN Produced by CHRIS MELEDANDRI MICHELE IMPERATO STABILE Story by CINCO PAUL & KEN DAURIO Screenplay by CINCO PAUL & KEN DAURIO and BRIAN LYNCH Directed by TIM HILL Crawl Art Unit Production Managers LEIGH SHANTA MICHELE IMPERATO STABILE First Assistant Director MICHELE PANELLI-VENETIS Second Assistant Director DAVID MENDOZA Cast Blind Boys of Alabama JIMMY LEE CARTER BILLY BOWERS BENJAMIN MOORE JR. ERIC DWIGHT MCKINNIE JOEY ANTHONY WILLIAMS TRACY ROMAN PIERCE WILL CLEVELAND SMITH Stunts WAYNE DALGLISH ASHTON MOIO MANDY KOWALSKI JENSEN LEFLORE J.C. LEVYER WEBSTER P. WHINERY JR. JORDAN VENETIS CLAY VENETIS BOB YERKES KOBY AZARLY Helicopter Pilots PETER J. MCKERNAN • LANCE STRUMPF Electricians CARLOS APODACA ROB CARIUS JESSIE GREGSON TRAVIS STEWARD MATTHEW KISTENMACHER DOUG KEEGAN FRED PALLUZZI Grips JEFF BAKER JUSTIN BLUM BEN KROUT CLIFFORD L. SHAFFER BRIAN T. BRANTON CHRIS CRIVIER WILLIAM HOBSON KEVIN PHILLIPS DAVID WRIGHT ADR Voice Actors MATT ADLER JEFF FISCHER SCOTT MENVILLE VERONICA ALICINO ELISA GABRIELLI MICHELLE RUFF KIRK BAILY JACKIE GONNEAU JUSTIN SHENKAROW KATE CARLIN RICHARD HORVITZ MARCELO TUBERT VICKI DAVIS HOPE LEVY BRIDGET HOFFMAN DAVE ZYLER DAVID COWGILL STEVE ALTERMAN JUAN POPE WILL SHADLEY EMILY HAHN ISABELLA ACRES SETH DUSKY Orchestrators ANDREW KINNEY ROBERT ELHAI DANA NIU EMILIE BERNSTEIN WATARU HOKOYAMA CHRISTOPHER LENNERTZ LARRY RENCH GERNOT WOLFGANG ROSSANO GALANTE Second Unit Digital Coordinators ELENA BOVETTI BRYCE BRECHEISEN JOHN CAMPUZANO STEPHANIE GREENQUIST ELIZABETH HITT ERIC KIMELTON ALEX LEVINE SERANIE MANOOGIAN CHRIS MCLEOD LAUREN PRINCE CHRIS RAISKUP JODY RICE DAVID SAMIJA BRYAN SEARING SEAN STORTROEN JASON STRAHS LAURA ZENTIL CELINE CHEW ROCHANA JALAN Modelers MOHAMMED ANUZ YEEN-SHI CHEN SANDESH CHONKAR ANASTASIOS GIONIS JASON HUANG MABEL JOHN PAUL MARTINEZ SUJESH NAIR RISHIKESH NANDLASKAR MAYURESH SALUNKHE ARATI ULLAL MANOJ VANGALA SAGAR ZADE Rigging Artists JEN BAHAN RYAN ENGLISH JELENA ERCEG DANIEL LINDSEY RYAN ROGERS Character Texture Painters MICHELLE DENIAUD RADHA DESAI STEPHEN HAMMOND CHERI FOJTIK G.L. KUMAR ALEX HSU GUNJAN KATHALE ROHIT LAD DIGANT SUTAR Character Look Dev Artists BHAVIKA BAJPAI LISA CLARITY JOSE L. DE JUAN JENNY DIAS ANTHONY ETIENNE JACK FULMER ARAVIND JAYARAMAN DILESH LAMSAL MARY LYNN MACHADO GAELLE MORAND ADAM MOURA VISHAL PARIKH SOURABH UPPAL Concept Artists MARCUS COLLINS BARRY JACKSON HE JUNG PARK GARY GLOVER JOSH KAO ROGER KUPELIAN HAO WU ALISON YERXA Camera Layout Artists MATTHEW DERKSEN NEIL KREPELA DANI MORROW BILLY TAI ANTHONY TSO RICHARD TURNER MICHAEL WALSH Environment Layout Artists JESSICA DIXON • BENJAMIN SAKAI • YUKI SUGIMOTO LEVY Animation Layout Artists BENJAMIN CUNNINGHAM DAVID JOSEPH DOMINIC DAVID LAMPS JAMES MARCUS CHRISTOPHER MILLS KENNETH MOHAMED MUSTAFA JAHEED K. JOONKI PARK DEAN RASMUSSEN Animation Leads AMANDA DAGUE DEMERI FLOWERS SAGAR FUNDE JOSEPH HOBACK MACK KABLAN SEAN MCCOMBER PRAJAKTA NANDLASKAR JASON PETROCELLI DEREK TANNEHILL Animators ABRAHAM AGUILAR TANSEER AHMED LISA ALLEN BALAJI ANBALAGAN BENJAMIN ANDERSON JASON BEHR JOHN BERRY DEBAPRASAD BHOWMIK EMIL BIDIUC IAN BLUM CHRISTIAN BRIERLEY JESSICA CHAN SCOTT CLAUS JOCELYN COFER ANDREW CONROY RIANNON DELANOY AMI DELULLO ROBERT DIAZ JOEL FOSTER ROBIN GEORGE LEON GITTENS VANI GOEL JOHN GOODMAN TIMOTHY GRANBERG GAEL HARLOW NICOLE HERR WILLIAM HOAG MICHAEL HOLLANDER SCOTT HOLMES SHAWN JANIK JR. ALEX JANSEN STEVEN JEROME MARTIN JIMENEZ YOGESH KAUSHAL JASON KEANE DEREK KENT WILLIAM KISTLER SHELAGH KITNEY DANIEL KLUG KEVIN KOCH SRAVAN KUMAR NUNNA JYOTI KUMAR PARASRAMPURIA KEVIN LAN DANIEL LANE RICHARD LIAO CHRISTOPHER LINDSAY MICHAEL LOECK TERESA NORD DIXIE PIZANI RYAN RASMUSSEN JOHN-PAUL RHINEMILLER VALERIE SCHEIBER KEVIN SCOTT BEAU SHERMAN SHRIJITH SHRIDHARAN SHUCHI SINGHAL SCOTT SLATER JOSHUA SLICE RYAN SLUMAN ANAND SOMASUNDARAN LUIS URIBE SENTHIL VELAN AMANDA WAGNER BRADEN WALKER LESLIE WATTERS DAN WAWRZASZEK LAUREN WELLS RICHARD WIGHT Technical Animation Leads PHILIP DUNCAN VARUN KRISHNAN YOUNG LEE KENNETH PARIS MAYUR SAMANT MICHAEL WOODSIDE Technical Animators ANAND BALASUBRAMANIAM SACHIN BANGERA SATHISH KUMAR BODICHERLA SWAPNIL BORAWAKE HITESH CHIKATE MAN-LOUK CHIN JOSHUA COGSWELL DOMINIC DEL CASTILLO PSY DELACY VINCENT DELAY ASHUTOSH DESHMUKH ADAM DORNER CHRISTOPHER EVART TYLER FOX DENIL GEORGE DANIEL HAFFNER PASCAL HANG STEVEN HUBBARD GERRY HSU JORDAN HUECKSTAEDT ANDREW JENNINGS MARK MANCEWICZ DARSHANA MANE CHIRAG MISTRY NAVEEN NATARAJAN TYLER OPATRNY TUSHAR PRAKASHAN SUNIL RAWAT YURY SAKOVICH CHRIS SILVA DINESH SONI ANGELO STANCO SHREYA UCHIL NEHA WICKRAMASEKARAN KURT WILLIAMS Lighting Leads BRIAN BELL PAUL BUSH GORDON CHAPMAN LOGAN GLOOR CASEY GORTON VINITA IYER VS KIRAN DANIEL WAI LEUNG MARK OSBORNE JASON SCOTT ARGHA SEN AMIE SLATE Lighting Artists YOUNIS AHMED MOHAMMAD AKRAM RYAN BOWDEN KELVIN CAI VINNY CHIRAYIL SAMIK ROY CHOUDHURY JOHN COOK KRISHNENDU DAS SOUMAVA DAS JOHN DECKER STEPHEN EISENMANN MIKE FISCHER ADITYA GANEDIWAL ANDY GAUVREAU THOMAS GEORGE PAUL GIMM J. KATIE GREEN JOHN PATRICK HART KORRE HEGGEM CHIKAKO HOFFMAN VIRENDRA JADHAV ALLA KALACHNIKOVA SCOTT KILBURN KENNETH KURRAS TU LE SUDIP MALLICK BRANDON MARTIN SHAKIL NADKARNI CARINA OLUND KAUSHIK PAL KAUSTUBH PATIL KIEL PEASE SHEETAL PETKAR POONAM MARIA PREM KATIE REIHMAN NIKHIL SAHANE ERIKA SALATIELLO VISHAL SANGHANI DANIEL SANTONI YOGESH SAWANT RICHARD SHALLCROSS HEE KYUNG SHIN NICHOLAS SPIER MAHMOOD TARIQ KIRTISH THARTHARE B. ALLAN TOELLNER HUAN TRAN TEJAS TRIVEDI DOMINIKA WACLAWIAK JUN WATANABE CRISTINA WHITELEY RUI XU TING-CHUN YANG Lead Compositors ADAM BALENTINE PAYAL DANI MUKESH KUMAR GAURAV MATHUR SEAN WALLITSCH CHRISTIAN WOOD Compositors JAKE ALBERS MITHUN ALEX ASHLEIGH ANDERSON ARUN BALUCHAMY BHARGAVA BOINI JOHN BRITTO KUNAL CHINDARKAR SHYAM PRASAD CHOWDHARY SEAN COONCE RAJDEEP DANDEKAR SUTAPA DAS VENUPRASATH DHANAPAL MELANIE DORN MATTHEW DUVALL KAREN FRATKIN ZORAN GLISOVIC JASON GRUNFELD JOHN LAKE HARVEY SHWETA HIRANI NEERAJ INGLE SANDHYA JADHAV ROBYN KRALIK SEAN LEE RAVIKUMAR MENON DOUGLAS MILLER ROHINI MONTENEGRO ELAM PARITHI AMARNATH P.R. RAKESH PUSULURI SIDDHARTHAN RAMAN JOSE ROVIROSA JOSEPH SALAZAR SIDDHARTH SHAH SRIKANTH SHANMUGAM JOSH SHUMAN RICHA SINGH CHRISTOPHER STANCZAK RADHAKRISHNAN SUNDARARAJ RICHARD TEPAVCHEVICH DEVIN UZAN KAMALAKKANNAN VAIRAKKANNU SHAJI VELAPPAN ANIL VERMA STEPHANIE WOO SHEILA WOODFORD ROBERT YOUNG BRANDY ZUMKLEY FX Leads MARC BRYANT • SCOTT TOWNSEND FX Artists MIR ALI PAUL CARMAN TAKASHI KUBOTA ANDREW PAULES NATHANIEL SIMS CHRISTOPHER WACHTER BG Prep/Rotoscopers VENKATA ALLU SAURABH ARORA CHARLES ARUL RAJ ANURAG BARTARE MANUJ BASNOTRA VISHAL BHARDWAJ SIBI CHAKRAVARTHI THEJU CHANDRAN CATHERINE DINGMAN ALEX GOMEZ KHAIRUL HADI MARK HOPPER RAJEEV JEGANATHAN SIMRAT KAUR ADITYA KOLLI SIVA KUMAR VINOTH KUMAR SHERWYN LAWARENCE NICOLAS LIM KARTHICK MUTHUKUMAR ELOI NISCHITH RAJ RAWAT RIDHWAN RAZAK BHARATH REDDY SHAE LYN SEE VISHWANATH SHIRODKAR YEE JENN TAN RAYMOND THIAN GIANNE YAP Match Move Leads ADAM BLANK • SEAN FERNANDES • MATT LA BROOY Match Movers RESHAM AARON WAN MUHD AFIF WOON BING CHANG ASHLEY CHAW SILSUNNY D’SOUZA JULIAN GREGORY HAMIZI HARON BABUL JAIN ANIS KARPAYAH JAYRAJ KHARVADI VIKAS KURUP YON HUI LEE NORMAN LOW MICHELLE ONG NELATON ONG NAZRI ABDUL RAHIM ELAINE TEO GEETA THAPAR MIMI THIAN VINCENT TJANDRA ESTHER YAP Production and Technical Support CHRIS BANAL ANJELICA CASILLAS PRAVEEN KILARU FRANK MURILLO RYAN POLLREISZ RAJESH SHETTY GENE TURNBOW Senior Staff LEE BERGER ERIKA WANGBERG BURTON SUE BRUNELL-EDWARDS MARKUS KURTZ SCORE SOUNDTRACK ON BACK LOT MUSIC AND VARÈSE SARABANDE “BOOGIE SHOES” Written by Harry Wayne Casey, Richard Raymond Finch “THE ANTHEM” Written by Joel Madden, John Feldmann, Benji Madden Performed by Good Charlotte Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing “EVERY ROSE HAS ITS THORN” Written by Bobby Dall, C.C. DeVille, Bret Michaels, Rikki Rockett Performed by Poison Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from EMI Film & Television Music “DISCO INFERNO” Written by Tyrone “Have Mercy” Kersey, Leroy Green “MR. BIG STUFF” Written by Joseph Broussard, Carrol Washington, Ralph Williams Performed by Nikki and Rich “CELEBRITY SKIN” Written by Courtney Love, Eric Erlandson, Billy Corgan Performed by Hole Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises “HIGHER GROUND” Written by Stevie Wonder Performed by Blind Boys of Alabama Courtesy of Real World Records “HONGRY” Written by Jerry Leiber, Mike Stoller Performed by The Coasters Courtesy of Atco Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing “THEM GIRLZ” Written by Ali Theodore, Julian Michael Davis Performed by Cee Money & Dee Fresh Courtesy of DeeTown Entertainment “PEG O’ MY HEART” Written by Alfred Bryan and Fred Fisher “DYNAMITE” Written by Taio Cruz, Max Martin Sandberg, Lukasz Gottwald, Bonnie McKee, Benjamin Levin Performed by Taio Cruz Courtesy of Universal-Island Records Ltd. Under license from Universal Music Enterprises “PETER COTTONTAIL” Written by Steve Nelson, Jack Rollins “WE NO SPEAK AMERICANO” Written by Nicola Salerno, Renato Carosone Performed by Yolanda Be Cool & DCup Courtesy of Ultra Records “305” Written by Ali Theodore, Jordan Yaeger, Alana Da Fonseca, Rachel Rickert, Sarai Howard Performed by RAE Courtesy of DeeTown Entertainment “I WANT CANDY” Written by Bob Feldman, Jerry Goldstein, Richard Gottehrer, Bert Berns Performed by Cody Simpson Courtesy of Atlantic Records Rock Band logo and game used with permission by Harmonix Music Systems, Inc. Rabbit Head Design is a trademark of Playboy and used with permission. Stock photography and footage courtesy of Getty Images. Stock photography courtesy of Corbis. Stock photography courtesy of Shutterstock. IN ASSOCIATION WITH DENTSU INC. Special Thanks to: The State of California California Film Commission City of Thousand Oaks, California The Hershey Company and Kyle Balda AMERICAN HUMANE ASSOCIATION MONITORED THE ANIMAL ACTION. NO ANIMALS WERE HARMED. (AHAD 02309) THIS MOTION PICTURE USED SUSTAINABILITY STRATEGIES TO REDUCE ITS CARBON EMISSIONS AND ENVIRONMENTAL IMPACT. COPYRIGHT © 2011 UNIVERSAL STUDIOS All Rights Reserved. ANIMATED UNIVERSAL STUDIOS LOGO © 1997 UNIVERSAL STUDIOS Universal Studios is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. THE CHARACTERS AND EVENTS DEPICTED IN THIS PHOTOPLAY ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS, LIVING OR DEAD, IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER THE LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Movie credits Category:Universal Pictures Category:End Credits Category:Relativity Media Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Easter